Users of numerical control machine tools need storage for the unused tools.
A basic tool storage system may consist of a simple perforated steel plate provided with plastic rings around the perforations to protect the tools and prevent them from being damaged.
Known in the art are U.S. Pat. No. 1,341,848 (Haensler), U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,565 (Freeman), U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,937 (Ratti), U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,460 (Ratti), U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,163 (Ratti), U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,649 (Evans), U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,897 (Remington et al.), and FR patent application No. 2,731,938 (Renard), which show various models of holders for such type of tools.
The system of Remington et al. consists of an aluminum extrusion which can be broken into individual modules or be left unbroken to accommodate several tools at once. Again, plastic rings are added around the perforations to protect the tools. The tools are supported over two levels for more stability and to prevent them from falling down when the holder is set at an angle. As the height of the tools is variable, it is necessary to provide different extrusions for varying the distance between the two levels. It is relatively difficult to drill holes in this system because each module is in one piece and the diameters of both holes are different.
The system of Ratti may use injected plastic modules. The system is efficient but requires many models of modules for accommodating the various models of tools. Consequently, this system is relatively expensive and requires important investments for the making of the moulds. The transport handles are often made of steel wires. Since a loaded tool holder may be very heavy, the handles become uncomfortable.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat No. Des. 196,665 (Barnett), Des. 201,695 (Bieger), Des. 255,752 (Källström), D446,611 (Gunter), U.S. Pat. No. 1,273,622 (Kollman), U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,114 (Grant), U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,829 (Bright), U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,830 (Kazen et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,756 (Tielker et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,388 (Morrison et al.), and DE patent No. 39 31 062 (Bloksma), which illustrate the state of the art.